Pinball Panic
'''Pinball Panic '''is the seventeenth episode of Season 4. Synopsis The Louds buy a Pinball machine in an auction, but soon they start obsessing with it. Plot There's an auction in Royal Woods. All the city-people go and pay money and who offers the most quantity wins. The Louds go to said auction. There's too much things in offer. Since a Chinese ceramic dinnerplates, to a MAD magazine hat. Suddenly, the Louds cross with a Pinball machine, which calls them the attention. As there's an empty space at the living room, they try to buy it. There are people giving much money for the machine. It seemed would be hard get it. One hour later, the Louds have the machine. The last one who had suggested a quantity, couldn't afford it, so they gave it to the Louds. Once they plug it, 70's graphics appear, revealing the highest score stored: 3 million points. Lincoln believes that supersizing the score is the best that can happen in a moment like that. But he almost forgets the machine is for all. So the siblings take turns to use; each one with one coin at time. It's Lincoln's turn. Because he had played that before, he knows what he needs to do: avoid the ball falling on the hole, sum the most quantity of points possible in three attempts, trying to pass the ball through the bonus, and if there's luck, having an extra try. All seemed to go right, but Lincoln accidentally does a Multi-ball, making harder the work. After losing his three attempts, it's Lucy's turn, but she decides to skip her turn because she don't believes that she could do it right. Also, she believes the family is obsessing with the machine, so she goes to sleep. Lana notes a small splat at the score counter, but she doesn't mind too much at first because she doesn't see lights, and she plays whatever. Lola tries to cheat lifting the machine, but is too heavy for her so she had to comfort 'at the old way'. Lisa makes a million calculates to sink the ball correctly and without mistakes, to earn the highest score possible. But the game is a crazy and her algorithm doesn't work properly. At first the nine siblings don't let Lily to play, thinking that she wouldn't know about the thing and it would be hard. The others continue playing until is morning. Lucy goes to the school, but the siblings (even Lisa) believe that continue playing is more important. When Lucy comes back, the siblings are still playing in the machine. At dinnertime instead of sitting at the table like normal people, they order pizza and place it at one side of the machine. But there's a blackout. The siblings that were playing alter. Minutes later the light comes back, and they resume as nothing. After like three days, the siblings let Lily to play. The only thing she does is moving the levers at crazy and without more waiting, she manages to reach 3 million points quickly. But the hi-score don't changed. The siblings waited Lily's attempts go over to see if changed. After a while, Lily reaches 4 million points, but the score remained the same. Remember about a splat. Lana decides to clean it, revealing the true hi-score: 8 million points. With that, the Louds give, and decide to leave the game. At night, when the others relieved, Lily decides to start to play. Trivia * The scores of the siblings on the game are the following (major to minor) ** Lily: 4, 070, 000 points. ** Lincoln: 2, 775, 490 points. ** Lori: 2, 640, 800 points. ** Lisa: 2, 500, 000 points. ** Lucy: 2, 485, 950 points. ** Lola: 1, 940, 160 points. ** Lana: 1, 907, 520 points. ** Luan: 1, 404, 730 points. ** Luna: 1, 208, 310 points. ** Lynn: 803, 240 points. ** Leni: 15, 510 points. * The fact the score weren't 3 million, but 8 comes from the joke 3+3=8. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes